honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Game of Thrones Vol. 1
Game of Thrones Vol. 1 is the 54th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, '''Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell and''' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies seasons 1-3 of American fantasy drama TV series Game of Thrones, which ran from 2011-2013. It was published on April 1, 2014, to coincide with the premiere of the show's fourth season. It is 5 minutes 19 seconds long. It has been viewed over 39 million times, and is one of the highest-viewed Honest Trailers of all time. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Game of Thrones Vol. 1 on YouTube "Everyone fights to sit on the world's most uncomfortable chair, while completely ignoring the invasion of ice zombies that threatens to kill them all." ~ Honest Trailers - Game of Thrones Vol. 1 Script From fiction’s most notorious serial killer (George R.R. Martin), comes the TV adaptation of the medieval encyclopedia/ Dungeon Master’s Guide/ porno that is... Game of Thrones. theme song God, that song’s cool! Get ready for the show that has viewers of the edge of their seats, wondering what will happen next, and as people who’ve read the books acting all smug because they already know. It’s the abusive show you keep watching no matter how many times it hurts you ('Sansa: How long do I have to look?) .Full of disturbing imagery like: incest, beheadings, attempted child murder, more incest, and that’s just the first episode! Travel to Westeros, a place where everything is the thing of nouns. (Robert Baratheon: The Hand of the King. Sam: Light of the Seven. Brienne: Brienne of Tarth. Ygritte: Lord of Bones. Beric: Lord of Light. Tywin Lannister: Master of Coin. Daenerys: Mother of Dragons. Shagga: Son of Dolf. Melisandre: Son of Fire! Melisandre: Warrior of Light. Tyrion: Bank of Braavos. Ned Stark: Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.) Watch as everyone fights to sit in the world’s most uncomfortable chair, while completely ignoring an invasion of ice zombies that threatens to kill them all. Seriously, someone should really get on that! Meet unforgettable heroes, who were still alive when we wrote this Honest Trailer: Jon Snow, a mopey bastard who doesn’t know anything (Ygritte: You know nothing, Jon Snow.); Tyrion Lannister, a character who’s so awesome.slaps Joffrey Imp slap! Peter Dinklage will get every good dwarf role until he dies or Warwick Davis kills him; And Daenerys Targaryen, a super hot queen obsessed with her dragons. (Daenerys: Where are my dragons?) She’s out for vengeance against the people who killed her family... a horse eventually... walking one of these days... walking Can we just fast-forward to that part? Watch as these heroes struggle to end the reign of King Justin Bieber (Joffrey: Leave her face. I like her pretty.) God, if he doesn’t die this season, I’m gonna f*cking kill him myself! I f*cking hate that kid! Ride along on an adventure where any lead character can die, whether you’re Sean Bean Stark, Sean Bean’s wife Stark, Sean Bean’s best friend Baratheon, Sean Bean’s son Stark, Sean Bean’s daughter-in-law Talisa, Sean Bean’s family dogs Direwolves, or Sean Bean’s unborn grandkid. All men must die... who are in any way close to Sean Bean. So begin the epic journey, so long and complicated, we hope the creator doesn’t eat himself to death before he’s finished writing it. And settle in for a show with so many monologues, HBO will desperately try to keep your attention by any boobs necessary (Montage of boobs). Not that I’m complaining. Bewbs! Starring the ten characters whose names you actually remember. And all these other characters whose names you actually don’t remember, like: Littlefinger The Sneaky Guy; Varys The Sneaky Bald Guy; Drogo Carl Drago; Baratheon and Loras Tyrell Those Gay Dudes; Mormont Lord Friend Zone; Lannister Grumpy Old Dad; Baratheon That’s the same person, right?; Sansa Sand- San- Sansa?; Stark Bronn?; Bronn Bran?; Arryn Bronn again?; Sam Sam? No, Sam’s the fat one from Lord of the Rings; Melisandre She’s the one who had a demon baby!; Greyjoy That’s the guy that got his dick cut off; Tyrell I don’t remember her name, but she’s super hot; Shae That’s Tyrion’s hooker girlfriend!; Hodor Hodor! That’s Hodor!; Xhoan Daxos Uhhhh...; Commander Mormont Uhhh...' Frey Now you’re just messing with me; Davos Seaworth No idea; H'ghar Faceless Assassin! That guy’s awesome!; Maester Pycelle Not a clu; Cassel No; Osha Uh-uh, Stark Nope; Greyjoy Nope; Forel Nope; Luwin Dunno; Rayder I Got Nothin’; Beric Yeah, none of these are ringing a bell; Selmy Go make up your own names, nerds! Game of Thrones. It’s kinda like a history test, but with dragons and boobs! If you put any spoilers in the comments, I’ll kill you. But to all my book bros: R + L = J. You know what I’m talking about. Trivia * The thumbnail for this video originally depicted naked Daenerys stepping out of a bath. The thumbnail was changed soon after Andy Signore was fired amidst allegations of sexual misconduct. Several other thumbnails were changed and some videos deleted out of sensitivity. * Screen Junkies have also made episodes of Honest Trailers about Game of Thrones Seasons 4-5 '''and ''Game of Thrones Season 6-8. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several fantasy films including Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them, The Lord of the Rings, ''Harry Potter,' The Princess Bride', Labyrinth,' The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey',' The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug', and 'The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'. See 'list of Honest Trailers' for more. * 'Dan Murrell' edited this video in a large editing bullpen surrounded by many other people and in full view of anyone who walked passed, including senior executives as the company. He found the experience fairly embarrassing, as he was required to edit quite a lot of nudity into this video. * An ''Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Game of Thrones Vol. 1 ''has a 96.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. The Huffington Post described the Honest Trailer as "beautifully blunt." In the same article, the Huff Post wrote that Screen Junkies have "boiled the series' plot down to everyone fights to sit on the world's most uncomfortable chair, while completely ignoring the invasion of ice zombies that threatens to kill them all, and really, that's not far from the truth." Slate praised the "brilliant minds at Screen Junkies" for mocking "everything from Westerosi nomenclature ... to perhaps inevitably, its tendency to offer naked ladies as eye candy while old men with beards deliver monologues." The Hollywood Reporter wrote that Screen Junkies "lovingly mocks" Game of Thrones, and also commented on Screen Junkies' enthusiasm for breasts, noting "the series' gravely voiced narrator is quite fond of saying "boooobs" -- and the nudity-heavy Game of Thrones provides him with plenty of opportunity for that." In 2019, USA Today named Screen Junkies' two Game of Thrones Honest Trailers ''as among the top 10 best ''Game of Thrones parodies of all time. The site wrote that all the parodies were "amusing tributes" to the show that "offer humorous relief from the onslaught of battles, bastards and beheadings." Production credits Directed by Andy Signore Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert, Gilli Nissim, Dan Murrell, and Andy Signore Edited by Dan Murrell and Casey Donahue Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * ''Game of Thrones' Mocked in Honest Trailers Parody (Video) '- The Hollywood Reporter article * 'LOL: ‘Game of Thrones’ Seasons 1-3 Honest Trailer '- Slash Film article * ''Game Of Thrones' Gets An Honest Trailer '- Huffington Post article * 'The “Honest Trailer” for Game of Thrones Is Hilarious '- Slate article * 'HONEST TRAILERS: GAME OF THRONES IS A BOOB & DRAGON-FILLED MEDIEVAL ENCYCLOPEDIA '- Nerdist article * 'Top 10 'Game of Thrones' parodies, ranked: All seriousness must die ' - USA Today article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Fantasy Category:TV Category:2010s Category:Drama Category:Book adaptation Category:Dragons Category:Season 3 Category:HBO Category:Warner Bros.